


Адреналин

by Morack



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Casual Sex, Dress Up, M/M, Undercover Missions
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morack/pseuds/Morack
Summary: В молодости, на адреналине, Ценг мог быть той ещё шлюхой.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Tseng
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	Адреналин

Конец года – не только ворох отчётов и рапортов, бесконечная инвентаризация и составление заявок, графиков и планов на будущее. На конец года приходилась масса пышных мероприятий – вручение премий, торжественные вечера – а это, как правило, означало усиление. То есть долгие томительные часы ожидания в бронированных транспортах возле здания, где большие шишки пьют, едят деликатесы и веселятся.

Этим вечером снова вручали какую-то премию. Накануне «Лавина» выдала очередную угрозу из серии «смерть Шин-Ра», так что в усилении, помимо привычных к этому пехотинцев, участвовали ещё и СОЛДАТы. Зак возмущался этим ровно до того момента, как засёк Рено возле Скарлетт на ковровой дорожке. Рыжий ТУРК был непривычно аккуратно причёсан, одет с иголочки и выглядел настоящим щёголем. Достойная пара для прекрасной блондинки в красном вечернем платье. Следующей яркой парой был Руфус с незнакомой Заку брюнеткой. Вице-президент, как обычно, сиял белым костюмом на фоне закрытого изумрудно-зелёного вечернего платья. Брюнетка возвышалась над Руфусом на целую голову; высокая причёска и туфли на высоком каблуке добавляли ей роста. Зак смотрел прохождение по ковровой дорожке через сеть – кто-то уже успел сделать и выложить запись трансляции – и уже в который раз перематывал ролик назад, чтобы снова полюбоваться пластикой незнакомки в зелёном платье.

\- Хоть бы всё прошло без эксцессов, - пробурчал Анджил. Он тоже убивал время, но не скользя по сети, а просматривая документы. – Не хочу писать новые рапорты.  
Зак улыбнулся, снова перематывая ролик.

«Интересно, она работает в компании или Руфус нанял её на вечер?», - парень подумал, что не прочь познакомиться с брюнеткой поближе, даже ценой дополнительной писанины.

Тревожный зуммер заставил их вскинуться. В наушнике раздался голос Лазарда, разбавленный помехами. Что-то случилось внутри и ТУРКам нужна была помощь.

\- …печить эвакуацию! – услышал Зак перед тем, как сигнал окончательно утонул в помехах.

\- Пошли! – рявкнул Анджил и первым выпрыгнул из бронетранспорта. Зак был следующим. СОЛДАТы бросились в здание театра под шорох и визг помех в наушниках, через которые прорывался голос Лазарда:

\- …ряю: обеспе… куа… руковод… ании!

«Да поняли уже», - думал Зак, мчась по коридорам театра следом за Анджилом и стараясь от него не отставать. Отчего-то он ждал встретить в здании боевиков «Лавины», ожидал повторения одной из тренировочных ситуаций с захватом заложников. Но подозрительных лиц не попадалось, а горло чесалось от воздействия какого-то газа.

\- Выводи вице-президента! – наставник метнулся ко входу в главную ложу, толкнув Зака в сторону соседней. Парень с разбегу вышиб дверь и осмотрелся.

Руфус прятался за рослой брюнеткой, а та, в свою очередь, крепко держалась за похожую на кисет сумочку.

\- Сэр, мэм! Эвакуация! – других слов у Зака не нашлось. Схватив женщину за руку, парень рванулся в коридор. Оглянувшись, он убедился, что Руфус не отпускает свою даму – а может, она не отпускает его, вынуждая следовать за собой, будто на буксире. Откуда-то сзади доносился рык Анджила, наполовину просящего, наполовину приказывающего президенту Шин-Ра поторопиться.

На улице дышалось гораздо легче. Зак впихнул Руфуса и брюнетку в бронированный транспорт и вернулся в театр. Там царил хаос. Связь тонула в помехах. В воздухе явно был какой-то газ – горло чесалось всё сильнее, глаза начали слезиться.

Внезапно помехи исчезли и голос Лазарда чётко и ясно обрисовал ситуацию. «Лавина» действительно распылила газ в фойе театра, но просчиталась при изготовлении отравляющего вещества. Газ оказался тяжелее воздуха и начал оседать – сначала на технический этаж и в подвал, а потом в канализацию, откуда выгнал массу монстров, не самых крупных, зато шустрых и ядовитых. Так что теперь требуется не эвакуация, а защита.

Зак с облегчением выбежал наружу. Что бы там ни говорил Лазард про газ, в воздухе его оставалось достаточно, чтобы хотелось кашлять, не переставая.  
Площадь перед театром кишела монстрами. Самый крупный еле доставал до колена, но все при этом были такие шустрые, что Зак едва успевал реагировать на их движения. В каком-то транспорте кашлянул пистолет – раз, другой, третий. Звук четвёртого выстрела заглушил крик, смешанный с визгом твари, и СОЛДАТ рванул на звуки. Визг повторился. Зак распахнул бронированный люк и, развернувшись, успокоил мечом очередную наглую тварь.

\- Вам лучше оставаться внутри, сэр… мэм!

\- Они сумели пробраться внутрь, - прохрипел бледный Руфус, вываливаясь наружу. Из-за его спины раздался сдвоенный визг. В проёме люка показалась брюнетка, и Зак подал даме руку, помогая спуститься на землю.

\- Как?

\- Понятия не имею. Рено! – зарычал вице-президент в телефон. – Где ты посадил вертолёт? Как «нигде»? Почему?

\- Похоже, у нас не будет другого транспорта, сэр, - отрезала брюнетка. – Залезайте обратно.

\- Что ты говоришь?

\- СОЛДАТ, - тёмные глаза посмотрели на Зака в упор. – Справишься с колымагой?

\- Могу водить всё, что ездит, летает и плавает, - улыбнулся парень.

\- Тогда марш за управление!

Фейр бросился к кабине, жалея, что не вышло полюбоваться тем, как дама Руфуса забирается обратно через высокий люк.

В цокольном этаже билдинга, на пандусе возле госпиталя, они оказались минут через десять. Вице-президента там уже ждали; бригада медиков с полным оснащением погрузила Руфуса на каталку и увезла на больничный этаж. Брюнетка осталась возле транспортёра, закурив сигариллу. Зак окинул изучающим взглядом стройную фигуру, отставленную чуть в сторону изящную ногу – от щиколотки до бедра. На мгновение его глаза задержались на узорчатой резинке чулка, за которую был заложен четырёхзарядный дамский пистолет.

\- СОЛДАТ, в транспортёре остались мои заколки. Не подадите?

Голос с еле заметной хрипотцой звучал так, что Заку немедленно захотелось подчиниться:

\- Сию секунду, мэм.

Украшения из причёски нашлись в трупах двух монстров. Один был пришпилен к панели над скамьёй, второй – к самой скамье.

\- Кажется, им нужна чистка, - пробурчал Зак, спрыгивая на пол гаража.

\- Кстати, благодаря вам я теперь не могу самостоятельно расшнуровать корсет.

\- Мэм?

\- Вы так нас тянули наружу, что, похоже, выбили мне плечевой сустав.

Фэйр совершенно растерялся. Флиртовать в такой манере он не умел, поэтому молча улыбнулся.

\- Вам придётся отправиться со мной, СОЛДАТ, - лицо и голос брюнетки оставались серьёзными, но глаза её смеялись. – Готовы?

\- Да, мэм.

«Итак, она работает в Шин-Ра, - думал Зак, поднимаясь в лифте вместе с брюнеткой. – Но кем?»

На этаже ТУРКов Фэйр подумал, что даже у этих ребят бывают пополнения. Идя чуть позади брюнетки, он невольно сравнивал её движения на записи и «вживую».  
Последнее цепляло гораздо сильнее. Настолько, что Зак не обратил внимания на номер квартиры, дверь в которую брюнетка открыла ключ-картой.  
Внутреннюю обстановку можно было описать словами «аскетичный минимализм». Зак осмотрелся, пытаясь понять, куда можно положить длинные шпильки, больше похожие на стилеты. Самым подходящим оказался металлический поднос для мелочей, стоящий на консоли у входа.

\- Мэм?

\- Проходи, Зак. Ты мне должен снятие корсета и массаж.

Окончательно растерявшийся Фейр послушался. Чтобы снять корсет, пришлось сначала расстегнуть застёжку – длинную молнию от шеи до задницы, благодаря которой платье сидело на незнакомке, как перчатка. Не выдержав, он коснулся плеч брюнетки кончиками пальцев – и ощутил, как та вздрогнула.

\- Я осторожно, - прошептал он, снимая с крючков натянутый до предела нейлоновый шнур. – Наверное, тяжело ходить в таком целый день?

\- Очень, - прошептали ему в ответ. – За это нужно выписывать отдельные премиальные.

\- Не хочешь принять душ?

\- Только после массажа. У меня рука не поднимается.

Зак начал осторожно массировать плечо, разогревая мышцы. О том, что брюнетке больно, можно было догадаться только по неровному дыханию. Зато хруст вставшего на место сустава оказался слышен чётко и ясно.

\- Офицер Фейр, - раздался тихий голос, - вам интересно узнать, кому именно вы делали массаж?

\- Не понял.

\- Не хочу, чтобы ты был невольной жертвой мистификации, - тембр голоса изменился, теперь Зак уже не принял бы его за женский.

\- Кто ты?

\- Ценг. ТУРК.

Парень нервно сглотнул. Прекрасная брюнетка в шикарном платье, изящная ножка в чулке, высокая причёска – всё это просто искусная подделка? Он коснулся оставшихся шпилек, вытащил их, и волосы тяжёлым шёлком рассыпались по плечам. Настоящие. Скользнул ладонями по спине, разводя в стороны жёсткий корсет.

\- Помоги снять бахамутово платье.

Зак помог снять платье, портупею для скрытого ношения оружия на бёдрах и корсет. Потом опустился на колено и медленно стянул вниз чулки, не отрывая взгляда от лица Ценга.

\- Неужели нравится?

\- Это всё прекрасно тебе идёт.

\- У меня ноги отваливаются, - улыбнулся вутаец.

\- От бахамутовых каблуков?

\- В том числе.

Зак подумал – если бы ТУРК и вправду был женщиной, он приготовил бы ему горячую ванну и отнёс бы туда на руках.

\- У тебя есть ванная?

\- Только душ. Сделаешь мне массаж?

\- Да.

\- С маслом и всем, чем положено? – глаза вутайца снова смеялись. Зак на мгновение подумал: последние десять минут ему пригрезились. Как ни странно, от понимания того, что запал не на женщину, желание только усилилось.

\- С чем хочешь и как хочешь.

\- Принимается. Сначала ноги.

Ценг сел в кресло и включил новости. Фейр сначала не понял, зачем. Просто решил не обращать внимания на звук. Достал масло, откуда сказали, согрел его в ладони, нанёс на неожиданно светлую кожу и принялся разминать ступню и щиколотку. Чувствовать, как расслабляется в руках нога, было приятно. Зак поднялся выше, и ощутил жёсткие, будто отлитые из металла, мышцы. С другой ногой было то же самое. Твёрдость и податливость одновременно. Это дразнило и заводило сильнее любого флирта. Всякий раз, поднимая голову, Зак видел нечитаемый тёмный взгляд на лице, с которого так и не убрали грим. Взгляд, от которого по спине пробегала дрожь.

\- Разденься, - потребовал вутаец. – Сними с себя всё.

Парень быстро выскользнул из одежды, стараясь не причинять боль собственному стояку. Мужчина быстро облизнул губы и наклонился. Ласка стала неожиданностью. Очень приятной неожиданностью, которую хотелось продлить. Не отдавая себе отчёта в том, что делает, Зак ухватил его за волосы на загривке, не отпуская от себя, вынуждая либо повторить ласку, либо начать вырываться. И вначале Ценг поддался, взял глубже в горло. А потом, выпустив член парня, мотнул головой и вышел из захвата. Переместился вперёд, осёдлывая Зака, осторожно насаживаясь на крепкий стояк. Выгнулся, чтобы иметь возможность заглянуть себе за спину.

\- Ох бля, - выдохнул Фейр. – Ну ты даёшь.

\- Я хочу тебя именно так, - прошептал вутаец, наклонившись к самому лицу СОЛДАТа.

\- Ёбаные бахамуты, - ощущения ударили Заку в голову. Он понимал, что мужчина двигается на нём, задаёт ритм, управляет им – а он может только хрипло стонать и двигаться навстречу и в такт. Может лапать бёдра и талию, водить ладонями по груди, задевая соски. Наслаждаться близостью со сказочным существом, едином во множестве лиц. Потеряться в ощущениях, расплавиться от жара своего и чужого тела, стать на мгновение яркой звездой – и хрипло застонать, ощущая, как догоняет вутаец.

Он гладил Ценга, крепко прижимая к себе. Слизывал и сцеловывал выступивший у него на лице пот. Вдыхал горьковатый аромат кожи и волос.

\- Никому тебя не отдам, - прошептал он наконец.

\- Ты мной не владеешь, - тихо рассмеялся Ценг. Адреналин сгорел, рассудок постепенно брал своё. - И вообще, в меня лучше не влюбляться.

Зак посмотрел удивлённо:

\- Почему?

Вутаец соскользнул на пол рядом с СОЛДАТом, провёл ладонью по безволосой груди.

\- Я ТУРК, - произнёс он так, словно это всё объясняло. - Я не могу распоряжаться собой. Как и ты. Все, чьи тела поцеловало мако, принадлежат Шин-Ра. - Он поднялся на ноги и потянулся вверх и в стороны, осторожно, чтобы снова не выбить плечо.

Зак ошалело наблюдал за тем, как мужчина, абсолютно не стесняясь своей наготы, шёл в ванную.

\- И, кстати, будет просто замечательно, если уйдёшь из моей квартиры до того, как я закончу принимать душ.

\- Все ТУРКи такие мудаки? - сумел выдавить из себя Фэйр. Вутаец замер на пороге ванной. Повернул голову, смерил его непроницаемо-тёмным взглядом и усмехнулся:

\- Профдеформация.

Зак какое-то время сидел на полу, вспоминая чудесное существо, которому вправлял плечо и массировал ноги. Существо, которое несколько минут принадлежало ему без остатка. А потом велело убираться, как нашкодившему щенку.

Из кармана спущенных штанов раздалась трель телефона. Судя по мелодии, звонил Анджил, а значит - пора было уходить. Фейр оделся, привёл себя в порядок и вышел, громко хлопнув дверью. Стоящий под горячими струями душа Ценг врезал кулаком по кафелю так, что треснула плитка. Он остро сожалел о том, что поддался мимолётному желанию.

Бахамутов адреналин.


End file.
